Harry Potter and the Digital Knight
by Draco6942
Summary: im not very good with summarys but I lost access to my old account under the name of Inuyasha532 so I made a new one and decided to rewrite my story to make it better so ppl I hope you enjoy this one
1. Chapter 1

In a land that most humans have never heard of there sat a council of six of the greatest superior beings discussing what to do about a curtain young man, one who could soon need there help and, there training to defend his world and protect his friends and family and all his loved ones. They had started watching over this boy thirteen years ago when his parents had passed through there realm on their way to the realm of the dead. It was in this realm that those six beings were debating on rather or not to help this child.

"We cannot give a child the kind of power and training you are talking about" replied Seraphimon. "The boy has fought and bled more times than most people ever do in a life time, and he will need our help more than ever now, and you know why, you all know that the Dark Lord Voldemort will return soon and the boy will need all the help he can get." Argued Leomon.

"Magnamon, my old friend, what would you say we do about this, what do you think we should do about the child of Lily and James Potter." Spoke EmperorGreymon. As everyone turned to look at the golden armored warrior as he stood from his throne and started for the window, looking out over the world they had been protecting since the time of the founders of Hogwarts, since the time of merlin himself. "Before I give my opinion of anything, what do you have to say about this WarGreymon?" asked Magnamon.

"I say that before his time at Hogwarts ends this year we build him his own armor, and a wand made from the trees of the ancient and the metal of the transcendent sword. I say we train him to be a warrior that wont be defeated by some dark lord so easily but I also say we give him the ultimate weapon." Spoke WarGreymon

"WarGreymon, I agree I say we give the boy the Digital Omnitrix as well as the wand and armor, the boy will be the greatest warrior our worlds have ever known." Spoke Magnamon. As silence washed over them they all turned to look at there leader, AncientGreymon, as he was the only one that had yet to speak on the matters at hand. "Well then it is decided, we shall get to work on preparing the boy for battle, and Leomon, you are right my friend, Lord Voldemort will return and soon, he is going to be coming after the potter boy and he is going to be ready for him so long as we have anything to say about it." Spoke AncientGreymon.

HPATDK

In a castle in Scotland that is known to many as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a school founded by four out of five of the greatest wizards to ever exist, those founders were known as Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw, there was a young man attending an end of the year feast that was held every year, this young man was none other then harry potter, but little did he know that soon everything he knew was about the change and he would soon find out that not everything is what it seems.

" It is another year gone, but with the this year we come to the end of our guests the dementors of Azkaban, but even though there darkness is gone, that does not mean that we cannot always be wondering rather or not they will be returning to our school one day. So with that all said and done, let the feast begin.

As harry was eating he heard Ron and Hermione talking but wasn't thinking anything of it until he heard them whisper his name. "So Hermione do you think Dumbledore will pay us more for having to put up with what potter has put us through this year" whispered Ron. " Ron you know we aren't supposed to talk about this while we are around harry but yes I do think we will get a little something extra for this year" replied Hermione. What they didn't know was that harry had been paying attention to what they were saying and he was more than furious but he didn't let them see it for he was already starting to make plans on how to deal with all of this.

"so they are all just using me to make some gold" Thought harry. After hearing what they were saying harry had gotten up to leave and head back to his dorm to finish packing his things for the train ride back to the dursleys, but what harry didn't seem to notice was that a certain Slytherin was watching him leave and decided to fallow him. As harry kept walking he turned into an unused class room on the third floor where Dumbledore had put the mirror of Erised, not noticing that someone had followed him in the room and watched as harry finally broke down crying.

As harry was crying he heard a noise behind him and turned around and saw a blonde girl standing behind him. "What's eating at you potter." Asked the blonde girl. As harry looked at here he noticed the green snake on her robes and narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you want, are you going to attack me while im in a weak state." Snapped harry with more venom in his voice then he meant to use and watched as she flinched back a bit. "Sorry I'm just… Im fine." Said harry as he got up and was making his way to leave but was surprised as the girl got in his way.

"I asked you a question potter, and it is rude not to answer a question." Stated the blonde girl as she looked him in the eyes. "What does it matter to you, aren't all Slytherins suppose to hate me or something stupid like that or is it just Malfoy." Asked harry. "You know potter not all of us hate you, take me and my friend tracy we don't hate you, I mean hell a lot of Slytherin house would follow you if you just showed them some respect. My name is Daphne by the way, Daphne Greengrass" spoke Daphne.

As harry just stood there for a few minutes looking at Daphne, he noticed that her blonde hair flowed to the middle of her back, and that she had a nicely developing body figure, and remembered that she was in his year as well. "Nice to meet you Daphne, as you already know, my name is Harry Potter." Replied Harry. "So potter are you gonna tell me whats wrong or are we gonna have to stay in here all night." Asked Daphne. "I just found out that my so called " _friends"_ are just using me and that Dumbledore has been paying them to stay around me." Replied harry. "well tell me potter what are you going to do then, are going to just sit here and cry while feeling sorry for yourself or are you going to do something about it." Asked Daphne.

As harry thought about it he knew that he couldn't just sit there feeling sorry for himself and cry but that he was going to have to do something about all this. "You know what Daphne your right, I need to do something about all of this, I can't just hide here feeling sorry for myself, but for right now im going to head back to my dorm and finish packing and get ready to head home, and daphne thank you for making me see reason." Said harry. "Your welcome potter, and be sure to owl me sometime if you ever have the chance, i guess." Replied Daphne. As she was walking out of the room and waited for potter to head back to his dorm before heading back to the Slytherin dorms in the dungeons to finish her own packing as well as knowing full well that the next school year was going to make potters hers and teach him what it means to be a potter seeing as how she knew a little bit about the potter families history.

As harry walked into the Gryffindor common room, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch talking again and just looked at them with a cold expression on his face as he made his way up to the dorm to get his stuff packed up and ready. "Hey mate, what's wrong" asked Ron. "Yeah harry what's on your mind; you know that you can talk to us about anything." Spoke Hermione. " I'm only gonna tell you this once and I mean only once, I want you both to leave me alone don't ever speak to me or contact me again, I know everything I know that you have been getting paid by Dumbledore to be my friends and im sure you have been telling him everything about me as well, so just stay the fuck away from me." Spoke harry in a cold voice as he turned and walked up the stairs to make sure all his things were still there and safe.

"Ron, we need to go tell Dumbledore about this and find out what to do" Spoke Ron. "Ill go see Dumbledore, Ron, you need to try talking to harry and convince him that all of this is a misunderstanding and that we want to explain everything, and whatever you do please do not lose your temper with him" Replied Hermione. "I wont lose my temper Hermione just hurry back with Dumbledore so we can get this fixed." Said Ron. As ron watched Hermione leave out of the portrait hole ron went upstairs to talk to harry and try to make him see reason but what ron didn't realize was that harry would be gone before he got up there.

As harry was packing up the last of his trunk for the train ride he heard someone coming up the stairs. Looking around he made sure everything was packed, he checked that he had his wand in his sleeve like he always did, as he saw the door start to open he suddenly felt a tingling feeling around him and the last thing he saw of his old dorm was Ron walking through the door before he was transported to a realm where he would be able to gain the ability to make a difference. As harry was going through the portal he noticd that it wasn't like that tube feeling he had read about when performing apparition, and it wasn't like taking a portkey. This was a different compared to what he had read about, this didn't hurt or anything and it wasn't making him feel sick ether. He was feeling like he was flying through the air and the further along he went through the portal the brighter the portals lights started getting, not sure what it was he was that he would be facing he made sure to hold on to his wand tightly ready to fight.

As harry was getting ready to hit the bright light head on he closed his eyes ready for the painful impact that was about to come suddenly he felt his feet on solid ground and heard what sounded like people talking around him but, wasn't sure as his eyes were still closed. Building up his courage he opened his eyes only to come face to face with what he thought might be some of the most fiercest creatures to ever exist. As harry looked at the six great creatures that were all staring at him, wondering if this was the right boy but not entirely sure. "Are you Lord Harry James Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter." Asked what harry was guessing to be some sort of dragon. "Yes, I am harry james potter, the son of Lily and James potter, but I don't know why you would call me lord though, but might I ask who you all are sir." Responded harry.

"We are the council of six, young Lord Potter, my name is AncientGreymon." Replied AncientGreymon, as he sat back in his throne as another arose "I am Leomon." And one by one the others introduced themselves, allowing harry to know the rest as EmperorGreymon, Magnamon, WarGreymon, and Seraphimon, Together they helped keep the peace in there realm. As harry listened to what AncientGreymon was saying he learned that not only have they kept an eye on their own realm but his as well. Harry had learned that Lord Voldemort was trying to return and if he did he would be more powerful than he was the last time.

"Lord Potter, now that you know what is going to come to pass soon, we are willing to give you a choice, you can stay here for your summer and train and learn from us to become a warrior Voldemort and even Dumbledore will fear, or you can go back to your realm and try to become strong on your own ether case the choice is going to be yours, but know this you will only ever be able to tell one person of any of this. That person, that one person is your soulmate" Spoke AncientGreymon. "so you are saying that you will help me, that you will help me bring down that monster once and for all, thank you and I accept your offer and will do whatever is asked without question if it means I can stop Voldemort."

"Leomon, please prepare the restorative chamber, so that we can bring his body to what it should be not this little toothpick of a body he has now" ordered EmperorGreymon. "That is probably the smartest thing you have said all day my old friend" laughed Leomon as he was walking away to the restorative chamber. "Now Lord Potter while you will be training with us for your summer, what will seem like three months in your realm, will be three years in this realm. So I need to know that you can do this" Asked AncientGreymon. "Sir, I am more than ready to do this and I will not let any of you down, I will not give up and I will except all the training you can offer me" Spoke harry as he bowed to AncientGreymon.

"WarGreymon, Please take Lord Potter to the restorative chamber so we can start our training with him." Asked EmperorGreymon. "So boy are you sure you are ready for this." Asked WarGreymon. "Yes sir I am as ready as one can be for something like this." Replied harry. As they kept walking harry noticed that they had finally come up to a door and walked into it, right as harry walked in with WarGreymon he noticed a couple of rock like creatures working the control panel. "Gotsumon is the chamber ready for the boy to use." Asked WarGreymon. "Yes, we got the chamber ready just as Leomon requested." Responded Gotsumon. "Good, now Lord potter we will be needing you to remove your cloths and step inside." Instructed WarGreymon. All harry did was nod his head, after he had stripped down and walked into the chamber and attached the face mask as the chamber began to fill with a blueish green water, and as harry began to close his eyes the last thing he knew was that his body was beginning to feel better.

Mean while at Hogwarts

As he was pacing angrily looking at his two spies Dumbledore was trying to figure out how harry potter had left the castle without him knowing about it before it could happen. " Ok tell me again what happened." Said Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three years in the digital world, three years that he has spent training with the greatest warriors of the digital world, but in the real world he had only been gone for three months and he knew that tomorrow he would be transported to kings cross to go back to Hogwarts where he would have to face the traitors that he had once called friends. As he was thinking about all he had been taught by the council his mind wondered back to later in the day when Magnamon had shown up asking to speak with him while he was training with Leomon. "Lord Potter, we need to speak with you." Said Magnamon as he watched the boy trade blows with Leomon.

As Harry was pushing Leomon back with his blows Magnamon was thinking about how this boy use to be a toothpick, he was so small and frail. Now standing before him was a man that was well built his muscles looked like they had been chiseled to perfection, he was standing at a good height of 6'2 supporting a six pack on his abs, is raven black hair was down past his shoulders. He was wearing black leather pants made from some of the hide of a basilisk from his world. His sleeveless shirt lay on the floor to the side. Lost in his thoughts Magnamon hadn't even realized that they had finished their training. "what's up Magnamon, is everything ok." Asked harry as he put away his training gear that he had been using for his sparring match with Leomon. "Harry, it is time to meet in the chamber of the six, we need to talk to with you before we send you back to your realm tomorrow." Replied Magnamon. "is everything ok, is there something threatening the digital world again." Asked harry looking a bit worried.

"No harry everything is fine, just go get cleaned up and meet us in the chamber ok." Replied Magnamon. As Magnamon walked out of the sparring room harry rushed out to his room to get cleaned and dressed after taking a quick shower, as harry left his chambers he started thinking back to when he had first arrived, thinking about how small he was. He started thinking about all the friends he had made in the digital world and all the training he had received, he was also grateful for the council helping heal all his medical issues like his vision for one. He even started thinking about everything that had led to him being here, how Ron and Hermione had betrayed him for money, how Dumbledore had kept lying to him. He even thought about how they had not only trained him to use his magic beyond the limits of Dumbledore or Voldemort, to the point that he could destroy whole buildings with a flick of his wand but he could also do the same thing with a flick of his wrist now as they had made sure he learned wandless magic thanks to wizardmon.

As harry was pulled out of his thoughts he saw that he was standing in front of the door the the chamber of six, taking a deep breath he pushed the door open and stood to see all six of the council members sitting on their thrones. "Ah harry please come in we need to discuss somethings with you." Said Seraphimon. "What's going on." Asked harry as he walked closer to the council. "as you are aware harry, are time together comes to an end tomorrow at dawn and we will be sending you back to your world." Spoke Leomon with a sad like smile. "Harry there are somethings that we ddin't tell you cause we didn't want you to become distracted from your training, you see harry when you went into the restorative chamber, we discovered that you carried a part of Voldemort's soul within your scar, now the chamber did remove the soul fragment, but what disturbed us the most harry, was that someone named Albus Dumbledore had put many magical blocks on you restricting your powers, but once again the chamber has undone everything that was done to you." Spoke EmperorGreymon

"Now harry, the time we have spent together has been great so it has been the councils decision are going to give you a few gifts that will help you in the coming years" Spoke AncientGreymon as Magnamon brought forward a small square box that looked like it was holding a watch. "This harry is called the digital omnitrix, it has the power to transform you into a battle armor of any digimon in the digital world, it also has the beast slide evolution function that will give you the digimons actual form as well then there is the beast mode function which will change you straight into the digimon you want as well." Explained WarGreymon. Looking at the digital omnitrix as he had put it on he bowed his head saying thank you to them. "Not so fast harry one of your other gifts is this." Spoke Leomon as wizardmon brought out a long wooden box. "This harry is called the transcendent wand, forged from the very metal of the transcendent sword with the core being a feather from AncientGreymon's wings." Spoke Magnamon.

"Harry this wand is unmatched by any other it well only work for you and you alone can even hold it unless you give someone permission." Explained wizardmon. As harry held the wand he could feel the power rushing through him from the wand. "Lord potter we have one final gift for you." Spoke Seraphimon has he brought forth a sword that was sheathed in what looked like dragons hide to harry. "Lord potter this is the very sword your wand was made from and we the council have decided to let you return to your world with the transcendent sword, this very sword is greater than Excalibur even, may it always protect you." Spoke Seraphimon as harry stared down at the sword that was just laid in his hands. "Thank you all so much, this means a lot to me and also thank you for being the family I have always needed, for the training for everything you have done, just thank you." Responded harry has he strapped the sword to his back across his shoulders.

As harry was wiping the tears out of his eyes a portal appeared right behind him. " I thought I wasn't leaving until tomorrow." Asked harry looking at the portal. "It would seem that we were off by a day harry, but this portal will take you straight to the Hogwarts express, fair well my friend and remember you are the one that will always be the light in the darkness, good by harry and take care we will always be in your heart." Said Leomon with tears in his eyes while he watched harry walk through the portal.

As harry was flying through the multicolor portal harry noticed that his hair was now pulled into a ponytail and that new robes were covering his cloths and was glad his cloths hadn't changed as he had become accustom to wearing his leather pants and cloth shirt. While he was coming to the exit of the portal harry could only think of one thing, " _Its time to play the game"_

Meanwhile at platform 9/3 Ron was standing on the platform with his girlfriend Hermione saying goodbye to his family when all of the weasley's noticed a bright light coming from over by the train causing them all to look over to see a young wizard with long black hair tied into a ponytail with what looked like the finest robes money could buy but they also noticed the boy was well built as well. What had really caught there eyes was the faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead and he striking green eyes, realizing that this boy was harry potter they started making a run for him but had also lost sight of him in the crowd. As harry was walking down the train corridor harry found a completely empty compartment, walked in and pulled out his holly wand and put some simple locking charms on the door to keep people out unless he wanted to talk to them. He had also taken this opportunity to remove his robes and hang them on the rack in the train, showing people that he was wearing his black cloth shirt that split with a big V with a black string keeping it tied closed somewhat and his black leather pants that were laced up and tied in a knot with black leather boots that were also laced up. As harry had sat down he started to hear ron pounding on the door demanding that whoever was in there to open up because he was looking for harry potter, oh and Harry potter they would find.


End file.
